


The sins of The North American Twins

by Goldendrag



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom America (Hetalia), Deepthroating, Dirty Thoughts, Incest, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Canada (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldendrag/pseuds/Goldendrag
Summary: After America barges in on Canada, he sees something he never wanted to see... his naked brother. After that event, he starts to have dirty thoughts that eventually, get too overwhelming. What happens after that? You’ll have to read to find out.
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. America creates an awkward moment with Canada

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Hetalia Fic, Smut fic, and fic in general on this site. Please leave constructive criticism. Tell me if you liked it or not. I need feedback to improve my writing for your reading enjoyment. Please keep in mind that I've never written smut before, so sorry if it sucks (get it, sucks?). Anyway, on with the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America walks in on Canada walking out of the bathtub.

America was bored. This was bad news. America can never be bored unless you want chaos. Currently, He was living in his North Dakota home, which was conveniently placed next to the Canadian border.

All he had to do was annoy his brother, and then he wouldn’t be bored! It was a simple plan,

  1. He goes to Canada’s house
  2. He Somehow gets in to annoy his brother
  3. He forces Canada to go and play ball with him
  4. Well... Idk... He shouldn’t be bored by step 4



Anyways, he got up out of his comfy bed, took a shower, and was off to Matthew's calm home.

* * *

~Matthew’s Home~

Let's just say his home wasn’t going to be so calm after Alfred gets there.

Right now, Matthew was just finishing up his work. It was exactly 1:30 pm in Canada(specifically Ottawa). He had just finished two thick stacks of paper that were due next week.

He decided to reward himself by taking a bath. He walked over to his bathroom and picked an Epsom salt that he liked. Of course, it was maple scented. (he custom ordered it...) He ran the water and made sure it was warm. He than sprinkled the salt into the water. After waiting for the water to finish running, he slowly sank into the water.

* * *

3rd Person POV Following Alfred

Alfred had just got off the plane and into his rental car. Matthews house was just 30 minutes away from the airport. It was a nice large house.It was enough room for a country, a polar bear, and a couple of very occasional guests.

/Time skip 30 minutes later\

Alfred had finally gotten to Matthew’s house. Now step 2 of his plan is finally in action. Little did Alfred know, his brother was naked...

* * *

Alfred's plan was perfect. He would sneak into Matthew’s house and surprise him. He slowly opened the house door, being extra careful in being quiet. He heard water upstairs, so he assumed that his brother was in the bathroom. Not taking the time to think about what people do in the bathroom, he burst in. ”SUPRISE MATT- OH GOD-”

\Time reverse to a couple of minutes before Alfred burst in the bathroom/

Matthew was finally relaxed. A good nice soak in the tub soothed all of his stress- Was the door unlocked? He swore he heard something going on downstairs. He decided to get out of the bathtub. Just as he was carefully stepping out, the door burst open. Terrified and shocked, he stood near the bathtub, butt naked.

”SUPRISE MATT- OH GOD-”

”WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”, Yelled Matthew while he was trying to cover up.

Alfred covered his eyes and ran down the steps. Unfortunately for him, he tripped and fell all the way down.

”A-are you ok Alfred?”

”NOOOOO!! No I'm not ok! I just saw my bro naked! NAkEd!”

”Calm down Alfred! I'm not naked anymore! I have a towel on. Plus, this was your fault, you barged into the bathroom.”

Currently, Alfred was crying. He was scarred for life. He would never ever get that image out of his head.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is my first Hetalia fic ever. My first smut fic ever. And my first fic on ao3 ever! I hope you enjoy! Tell me if you liked it or not. Leave constructive criticism please, it helps me improve.  
> P.S. I haven’t written fanfiction in a couple if years. I hope you like it! On to the story.


	2. Bad Thoughts only get worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -This is 2 days after the incident. Now Alfred’s thoughts are getting worse. He has to get some release ;)

-2 days after the incident-

~3rd Person America’s house POV~

Currently, America was thinking about how Hot~~ his brother was. It was like a fairytale. His brothers dick was so plump and long, perfect for fucking. All he could think about was Canada’s dick up his ass. His sweet, round, thick ass.

If America was a girl, he would be dripping wet by now. 

America’s throbbing erection was starting to leak. Salty but clear pre-cum coming from out of the tip. It started to stain his boxers and pants.

After deciding that enough was enough and to screw morality, he got out one of his dildos.

It was his longest and thickest one. About 3 inches thick and 8 inches long. It was about an inch off from his brothers penis, but it would do.

He quickly got out the lube and started to stretch himself out. One by one three fingers pushed into his tight and hot man pussy. By now, he was a fountain of pre-cum.

He then lubed up the dildo and started to push it in. He moaned loudly, knowing that nobody was around. Slowly, he sunk down onto the dildo, keeping his brother in mind. It was such a dirty and forbidden thing to think about, doing your own brother, but he just couldn’t stop. Finally he was at the base of the fake dick. All seven thick inches in him. He then started to ride it. His pace was slow, but it brought him immense pleasure.

“Oh god~ Mattie please...~”, he moaned, not knowing that something else was in the room with him.

* * *

Canada was in his room jacking off to his brother. Little did his brother know, he planted a camera, just for this moment. He knew that his brother wanted his cock a couple of days ago when he saw him naked. It was apparent in his eyes. There were pure lust in them. 

Right now, Alfred was having the time of his life riding the dildo like it would kill him if he stopped. It was so arousing to see his brother look like a slut. His hair drenched in sweat. His dick covered in pre-cum. His ass being abused by the dildo. It was even more arousing to think that he didn’t even know that his brother was jacking off to him, live. 

Suddenly, America was bursting with cum. It went everywhere, even his hair and face. It made him look like a whore. Canada was jerking his cock faster, knowing that he was the cause of the orgasm.

After a couple of minutes, he too came. He was tuckered out. That was probably the most intense orgasm he's ever had. And it was all thanks to his brother.

* * *

Slowly, America got off of the dildo. He was done for the day. He had satisfied his dirty need. He promised himself that he would only do that if his urge was too intense to handle. He cleaned the dildo and put it away. He then went to the bathroom to clean himself up. 

*Time skip 10 minutes later*

After a quick shower, he was off to bed. Too tired and embarrassed from his orgasm to say goodnight to his brother, like he usually does. He drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming about hamburgers and pancakes.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was my first try at smut! Please tell me if I need to make it more descriptive or longer. Remember, criticism makes my writing better, and your enjoyment the best. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They actually do it this chapter

~A day after masturbation (Sunday)~

Alfred 3rd Person POV

God, he couldn’t stop thinking about that cock! Ever since he pleasured himself, its gotten worse. He always has a hard on. You could find him around the house, jerking himself off and stuffing his ass with a dildo. It was just so big! He bet it had a ton of cum in those juicy balls~ He imagined himself sucking on those balls, and watching the cum spurt out. 

“So good Alfie~!”, Canada would whine as his balls get drained.

And now guess what... he had an erection... again. It was the fifth time that day. He figured he should get started on pleasuring himself. He hoped this time it would go away for good.

* * *

Canada 3rd Person POV

Canada figured visiting his brother would help ease the tension that had built between them. He felt kind of guilty because he was the one who had created that atmosphere... Well, it was whatever, he was going to resolve the issue!

He walked over to Alfred’s door and knocked 3 times

”Hey Alfred! I’ve come to visit you! Sorry for such short notice...”

He heard moaning coming from the kitchen. He found Alfred fully naked, fucking himself on a long, thick, veiny dildo (for some odd reason it resembled his dick). Very flustered and confused, Canada started to turn red.

“Alfred!”, Canada shouted, not knowing what else to say.

Suddenly, Alfred turned around.

“Oh My God! Matt you’re here!”

They both stared at each other in shock.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Alfred looked down and noticed that Matthew was rock hard. Discreetly getting of the chair the dildo was on, he crept toward Matthew. 

“You really like seeing me ride that dick, don’t you? You’re such a perv~ Busting into my house and watching me masturbate~”

By now Matthew was as red as a tomato. He looked down, now noticing that he was indeed hard.

”W-well wait! Anybody would be hard by the site of you...”

Alfred raised an eyebrow, “Really now? Anyone? Or is it just that you like me being a slut for you?”

Now satisfied that Alfred admitted to liking him out loud, he started to get closer to Alfred. 

“You know, I think it might be the fact that you like me~ I loved seeing you ride that dildo all night long yesterday~”

Shocked and a bit embarrassed by the fact that Matthew saw him masturbate yesterday, he asked Matthew how he saw him.

“ Well... you may be a bit creeped out by this but... I have cameras in your room that monitor you. I saw you through the camera yesterday.”

Now completely turned on, Alfred started rubbing Matthew’s cock.

”You like this right? You like the feeling of my smooth hand rubbing on your throbbing cock.”

Alfred got on his knees to unbutton Matthew’s pants. He then pulled Matthew’s pants and boxers off, and took out Matthew’s dick.  
  


”Wow! It’s all wet with pre-cum~ I wonder what is tastes like~”

He then slowly started to lick the tip of Matthew’s dick. He put the whole tip in his mouth and started to suck.

” Oh god Alfred!~ Keep going!~ Your mouth is so good~“

”Mmmm~ Your pre-cum tastes sweet, like candy... I need more! I need to know what your CUM tastes like!”

Now eager to try his cum, Alfred started to take Matthew’s whole dick in his mouth. It was sort of hard to do since Matthew was about 8 inches, but he managed.

Now gagging on Matthew’s gargantuan cock, he started to suck. All of that Pre-cum made him moan, which sent pleasure through Matthew.

”Ah~Oh~ Alfred~ When did you learn this? This cant be your first time-“

He got cut off by Alfred deepthroating him. 

“OHHH~~~ GOOD GOD!~”, Matthew exclaimed as he came.

Alfred slurped up all of his cum, eager to taste it.

”mm, Matthew, it tastes like maple syrup!”

Taking his mouth off of the dick, He started to unbutton his own pants. 

“Please Matthew, Put your fingers in me~ I still need a little more prep before we begin~ Just put all of them in at once~!”

And that’s exactly what Matthew did. He put four of his saliva covered fingers in Alfred’s pulsing hole. It was so warm and tight, he didn’t know if he could make it when he put his dick in.

Thrusting his fingers, he started to aim for his brother’s prostate. He knew he found it when Alfred started to pant. 

“Ugh oh god~ Yea~ Keep doing that~“

He decided it was time for him to fuck Alfred. And by fuck, he doesn’t mean love making.

He lubed both of them up, bent Alfred over the table,and started to pound Alfred with no warning. It was a hard and fast pace, but it was what both of them needed.

”AGH~UGH~MATTIEEEE~~ YESS~MM~ Pound my pussy deep~!”

Matthew continued with this, thrusting in and out, in and out, in out, in out, until he hit Alfred’s prostate hard.

”AAA~I~*pant* UgHgHH~ MAttie~ I’m about to squirt!”

Removing one of his hands from Alfred’s hips, he started to jerk Alfred off. They continued this for about two minutes before Alfred started to spasm.

”CUMMINGGG~!!!”, was all Alfred shouted when he started to clench on Matthew’s dick. Feeling the tightness get even more tight, he came. He squirted all of his sweet, thick, warm cum in Alfred.

After finishing, he pulled out. He then started to walk away to get a wet towel to clean them up.

” Matthew! You don’t hate me right? Please stay!”, Alfred pleaded with Matthew.

”Of course I’m staying Alfred! Didn’t I tell you before that I love you?”

“Oh thank god”, Alfred sighed in relief.

He was glad that their relationship wasn’t ruined. Now he was just confused on what his relationship with his brother _was_.

Matthew returned a minute later and cleaned both of them. He then lead Alfred to the master bedroom, and put Alfred on the bed. He crawled in next to Alfred and wrapped his arms around him.

”Goodnight Alfred. I love you.”

”I love you too, Matthew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter wasn’t up to your expectations! I was kinda bummed out because my plans to meet up with my friends got canceled due to Covid cases rising. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review and tell me if I had any improper grammar or spelling in my writing. I didn’t go over it and i wrote it at 1am. See you later! and until next time~


	4. Authors Note (Not discontinuing this, don't worry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been sad

* * *

Sorry about not uploading recently. It's hard to write porn when you're sad. I'll upload when I feel a little better. So maybe in Feb or Jan. Sorry for the inconvenience. If you want to know more I guess you can check out my other book where I rant. It kinda explains this.

Once again, I'm sorry for pausing this story. I love it and will continue it. Don't freak out.

Peace, see you in a couple of weeks I guess. 

Love you! :3


End file.
